


Sense of Humour

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Also fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Enjolras has a weird sense of humour, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a weird sense of humour. His friends love to tease him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Humour

**Author's Note:**

> [Carrie](http://lowtensiongirl.tumblr.com) told me about her headcanon for Enjolras' sense of humour and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I had to write this...  
>  Most puns are from tumblr (one's something I saw on 9gag the other day), because I couldn't think of any while writing.

It was a long established fact among Les Amis that Enjolras had a very weird sense of humour. It was probably even longer established that his friends took every opportunity that presented itself to tease him about it.

He should probably have expected it to happen when he walked into the back room of the Musain and found Courfeyrac and Grantaire sitting next to each other with matching grins on their faces. But as things stood he didn't suspect anything and only raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Grantaire replied before he turned to Courfeyrac and asked in a conversational tone, "Have you heard about that guy jumping off a bridge?"

Courfeyrac nodded eagerly. "Yes, I heard he was in Seine."

"Yeah, but it was all kinda overshadowed by that thing the American president said about Syria."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Looks like I have to attack Syria Obama self."

"Speaking of America, I heard they finally found out what's in the bag they found in Central Park."

"Yes?"

"Yeah, they let the cat out of the bag yesterday."

"Speaking of animals, there have been new findings on horses..."

"Yeah, I heard they are very stable animals."

That was too much for Enjolras. He stood up abruptly from where he was sitting with Combeferre.

"I...need to go somewhere," he said and stalked out of the room, remotely ware of Grantaire and Courfeyrac giving each other a high five.

As soon as he was in the hallway he leaned against the wall and started laughing. It was a laugh that made his sides hurt and made him bend over. It was a laugh that few people got to hear, because he usually showed as much restraint as possible. He was aware that his sense of humour was not entirely conventional and he didn't like to show it around people, because how could anyone take him seriously if they knew about what kinds of things he laughed about? But he couldn't help it, could he? He couldn't just decide to have a different sense of humour.

He was still laughing when Grantaire joined him in the hallway and slipped his arms around him.

"I like it when you laugh," he told Enjolras, who could only choke out his reply between giggles.

"Thank you, I think."

Grantaire smiled and interrupted the next giggle with a chaste kiss.

"I really do." He buried his nose in the crook of Enjolras' neck. "And I like how you smell." He raised his head again, a wicked smile on his face as he asked Enjolras, "Do you know what it would be called if you started going on about the government now?"

Enjolras raised an eyebrow and Grantaire leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"It would be a deodorant."

It took Enjolras a moment to get it but then he started laughing into Grantaire's shoulder.

(A few days later Enjolras got a text from Grantaire.

There's something I have to show you

He frowned and texted back.

What?

The reply came immediately and when Enjolras opened the attached link he couldn't help but laugh softly.

"See? I knew it would make you laugh." Enjolras looked up when he heard the voice to find Grantaire standing in front of him, grinning. He smiled and kissed him, before he slipped his hand into Grantaire's and fell in step beside him.

"You are a dork," Grantaire told him and Enjolras smiled.

"I love you, too.")

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://31.media.tumblr.com/081653f1a3feead3f4729b6a26e95c4e/tumblr_ms5b8yqFA81s4kl0xo1_400.gif) is what Grantaire sends Enjolras in the end.
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com).


End file.
